


Maybe in another time.

by KillMeAndEndMySuffering



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeAndEndMySuffering/pseuds/KillMeAndEndMySuffering





	Maybe in another time.

Detectives Mars and Jean had just finished a difficult case once again, the murderer had been caught after a long week of poor self care, lack of sleep, and running around, their coworkers cheered for them as the two detectives left the building.  
"Goodwin, Fournier." A loud voice boomed from behind them just as they arrived at the building's door.  
"So close yet so far." Detective Mars said disappointment and fatigue laced in his voice. Jean had to pry his colleague from the door before walking up to their chief, Willabert Holtz, a tall, blue eyed and blond German man.  
"Sir, for heavens sake, we caught the murderer what do you need now?" Mars cried out, "I haven't set foot in my own house for a whole week!"  
"That's true, he stayed with me," Jean said annoyed, "Working on the case, and he didn't let me sleep." Jean hit Mars on the back of the head. The two men started throwing the insults at each others faces, just like children.  
"Enough!" Holtz barked, frustrated with the two men in front of him, were they really the best detectives in London? It clearly had to be a joke.

"Would you two care to tell me why did you need to destroy three carriages and half of the City of London?!" He yelled, frustrated, they were two grown men, they had to know how to drive, what happened?  
"We will write the report tomorrow, Boss. I am struggling to even speak due to the lack of sleep." Mars said yawning, they were a mess. Truly, uncombed hair, dark circles under their eyes and Holtz could have sworn that they had been wearing the same clothes the whole week.  
"Chief, the man we arrested was a carriage driver, he took off on a carriage if we chased him on foot we could never have arrested him. We do know how to drive but, not at such high speeds, so we kind off lost control and slammed into a few lights and buildings." Jean explained leaning against the wall, forcing his eyes to stay open.  
"A few? You two ruined five entire streets. And how am I going to explain all of this?" Holtz sighed and looked down at his papers, "I want the report Friday morning. You can go now." Mars slowly got up and opened the door for his partner and they finally made their way to the street, they walked in silence towards Jean's apartment.  
"Open the damned door already Jean, I might fall asleep here and now." Mars whined leaning on his friend, while Jean tried to open the door.  
"Wait a second, will you." Jean said, trying to shake Mars off of him while opening the door. 

Once Jean had miraculously opened the door the two men entered, Mars dropped down in Jean's living room, on a little place he had claimed as his on the floor, near the fire place, Jean had couches he could just sit on but no matter how many times the frenchman told him to sit on one of the couches he would refuse claiming he prefered sitting on the floor. It was a thing the frenchman found odd at first but then started to find lovely, Mars would often fall asleep leaning against the side of the fire place and Jean would always cover him up with a blanket before falling asleep on one of the couches. Today would be like that as well apparently.  
"Hey, Jean?" Or maybe not. The frenchman sighed before loosening his tie and sitting on the couch.  
"Yes?" Jean replied, letting his head fall back so he was facing the ceiling and closing his eyes.  
"Why do you think people commit such horrible crimes?" Mars asked, like a child who would ask their parent why the sky is blue.  
Jean opened his eyes, "Mars, have you been reading Forbes Benignus Winslow again?"  
"Would you believe me if I said no?" Mars laughed.  
"Let me sleep!" Jean pleaded, it amused Mars to see his partner like this so he continued.  
"I read 'The Plea of Insanity in Criminal Cases', I recommend you to read it too, my friend." He turned away from Jean to look at the big bookcase beside him. "You could had it to your big collection of psychology books that you don't read." He chuckled, he then turned his attention to his friend, who was already asleep.  
Mars felt his eyes began to close, but he still had that question in mind, then fatigue took over, and Mars fell asleep.


End file.
